szekopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Tasinit Estrasa
Tasinit Estrasa (also identified as Captain General Tasinit Estrasa, and formerly the Chief of the Army Tasinist Estrasa) is stinky :( Biography Early Life Born on the small colony world of Etaesa to a pharmacist and a stay-at-home mother, Tasinit was a relatively sickly boy, with sub-par health and little prospect for a bright future (due to living in a relatively impoverished area). As he grew older, Tasinit became something of a socialite, regularly rounding up his friends to imitate the actions of their fathers and play 'war.' Tasinit would play a general of one of two opposing armies, and would usually triumph over his opponents in the game of make-believe. During his teenage years, Tasinit further developed a patriotic attitude and military interest - whilst the ailments of his youth faded -, making it clear he would soon join the military. With few other prospects on Estaesa, Estrasa would enroll in the Delrii Shock Corps. Early military career Upon enlisting in the military, Tasinit was assigned to a Military Police Unit on Auturia, where he would quickly learn the mundanity of being a soldier during peacetime. The recruit did his best to go above and beyond in his duties - until he was ultimately wounded in a firefight with local ruffians, which earned him a medal and an offer of an honorable discharge. Tasinit accepted the former, but rejected the latter. Following his recovery, Estrasa was reassigned in secret to Ser'na - where the House of Ser'na was revolting against the Zethrite Kingdom. Upon taking charge of the failing rebel army, Tasinit helped them win multiple key victories against pro-government forces, until he was wounded in a friendly-fire incident. His severe facial injuries saw him recalled to Auturia, where he received many a reconstructive surgery. The incident left the soldier permanently scarred, and the House fell only a month after his departure. Refusing to give up, Tasinit pushed on and continued to climb the ranks of Delrii military, his rank rising with age and experience. By the year 4969, Estrasa's ascension through the command chain was halted by the formation of a new Unitary government. Experienced military commanders were replaced with incompetent party loyalists, and Tasinit himself would be assigned to a listening outpost far and away from the reins of power. The Unitary War This undignified position was the status quo for almost eight years, until the onset of the Unitary War. Though Delrii commanders had made multiple gains against Szekh, Zethrite, and Shalon forces, the campaigns had been a logistical failure, with Szekh forces gaining a naval advantage - even winning two key naval battles despite being demobilized and unorganized. Prasit, leader of the Unitary government, realized the need for military reform, and reluctantly invited generals such as Tasinit and Temm Santer to take charge. With the reform of Delrii military, Estrasa took command as Chief of the Army, and quickly began pushing deeper into the Court of Gzahn's territory. Over the course of the next year, Estrasa would win victory after decisive victory against the Court of Gzahn, before unexpectedly stalling at Gzahn itself. The Chief learned that Szekh forces had been radically reorganized by Admiral Hask Zrnsz. Knowing defeat was otherwise certain, Tasinit responded with the Gzahn Offensive, which saw Gzahn and multiple surrounding systems attacked (in spite of the Delrii's unfavorable odds). Though initially successful in the ensuing Battle of Gzahn, his forces would be pushed back by Szekh reinforcements after two weeks of fighting. The influx of Szekh fleets were responding from other systems besieged under the Gzahn Offensive. Tasinit's commanders had failed him. The Chief of the Army would withdraw to a nearby system, after holding out near Gzahn for four weeks. Szekh forces later overwhelmed Delrii lines, pushing them out of Szekh space altogether by the war's second anniversary. The following year saw the Szekh counter-invasion of Delrii space. The Battle of Crosta As the invasion began, Estrasa and the remnants of his fleet regrouped at Crosta, a small salt colony. As his ships were being repaired and refitted however, Admiral Zrnsz arrived, having somehow obtained the Chief's location. On a colony of no less than 100,000 people, the bloodiest battle of the Unitary War ensued. Szekh and Delrii troops alike were embattled in a neverending series of proxy-battles, their overlords waging war in the skies above. When the dust settled, millions of soldiers laid dead on the planet's fields, the ill-fated 'Battle of Crosta' still on their breaths. Had it not been for a last ditch effort by a little-known Delrii scientist, Tasinit's fleet would have been destroyed. Instead, suddenly-rebooted ground cannons disabled pursuing Szekh ships, enabling the Chief of Army to make an emergency jump to the Unknown Reaches of the Galaxy. Interval and return Tasinit and much of his then-crew have failed to elaborate on their experiences in the Far Reaches, referring to it as "cold and unforgiving". Starvation and disease killed between 5-10% of the remaining personnel. Though this was caused mostly by poor naval conditions, this has not stopped conspiracy theorists from proposing all manner of drawn-out conspiracies about the Far Reaches to explain the various crew deaths. After the necessary repairs, Estrasa hurried to Auturia just as Hask Zrnsz was making preparations to "bomb the planet into oblivion". Tasinit's last-second return at the Battle of Auturia saved the planet from certain doom, forcing Hask to retreat. Estrasa was later informed of the Unitary government's demise and the establishment of the League of Independent Worlds. Less than one month later, the LIW signed an armistice with the Court of Gzahn, ending the galaxy's bloodiest conflict since the AI War. Post-War era Following the Unitary War's closing, Estrasa openly defied multiple orders issued by the Council of Trevish, which led to him being declared an enemy of the state. Estrasa later himself declared the League an "illegitimate government - poised for failure". Shortly thereafter, the rogue general and the remnants of his army unceremoniously invaded Boshkille, eliminating what little support their opposition had. The LIW soon ordered Tasinit's former friend and colleague to crush the perceived revolt. Temm Santer, eager to prove his loyalty to the new government (following scandals accusations of war crimes, corruption, and pillaging), assembled his forces to retake the mining colony. Santer encountered no resistance at Boshkille, but rather a small corvette that simply sent a message: "Meet me like I met you after Gzahn." The Delrii Confederacy and modern events Temm laid down his arms, and joined his old friend. With Temm Santer's defection, the largest military desertion in history followed suit. Generals across Delrii space pledged loyalty to Tasinit's new government, capturing important worlds and armaments for him. Shortly thereafter, the former Chief of the Army proudly proclaimed the Delrii Confederacy, a series of military dictatorships centralized under the rule of the Captain General - Tasinit himself. What follows is a conflict that has gone on twice as long as the Unitary War, with neither side having the men or resources to launch a large-scale assault against one another. This tentatively-named Delrii Civil War consists largely of minor skirmishes and tense relations between the two powers. Personality and traits a Abilities and skills b Notes and Trivia c Gallery